


little percy

by irlbyron



Series: Uncle Newt and Little Percy [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Caretaking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlbyron/pseuds/irlbyron
Summary: another night with little percy and uncle newt





	

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of this kink meme: I'm a sucker for the "stronger", "more dominant" person being the vulnerable one, the one being taken care of, so lets have something along the lines of Percival being super stressed, super lonely, super out of it (AFTER all the grindel-trauma) and Newt noticing and finally deciding to DO something about it by convincing him to come back to his flat with him. he sinks into what can only be described as a more shy, playful, /childish/ mindset when Newt brings him into the case to feed his animals with him. its /cute/, for lack of a better word, and lasts even out of the case (though he'd slumped and /pouted/ at having to leave) until he falls asleep and wakes up the next morning, back to his usual grumpy, stern self. he seemed almost lighter, without the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Newt decides to try to bring it out as often as possible.

Newt was headed on his way out from MACUSA, fresh from an infiltration of a dragon smuggling ring, when he walked headlong into Percival Graves. 

“Oof- oh, apologies Mr Scamander” Percival said, brushing Newt down. “Are you alright?”

“Perfectly fine, Mr Graves! It was my fault, I wasn’t look where I was going!” Newt laughed, patting Percy’s shoulder. “I was just on my way out, you?”

“Yes, me too” Percival said. “Um, can I talk to you, quickly? Just out here?”

Newt nodded. “Of course” He said, and steered Percy outside MACUSA into the alleyway commonly used for apparition.  “What do you need?”

“I was wondering if… if, um, my son could visit you soon?” Percival said quietly, having dropped his stoic persona, turning red and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh! Of course” Newt said cheerily. “When would he like to visit? I have no plans to leave the city anytime soon?”

“Soon, please, if you could” Percival said, his voice still quiet but firm. “It’s, uh, been a while.”

“You- he could visit now, if you’d like? I have no plans this evening or on the weekend, if he’d like to stay for that length of time?” Newt offered. 

“Um…” Percival responded, eyes wide and surprised. “Yes, that would be… that would be good. If it’s not too much trouble.” 

“Of course not! We can apparate to my place now, if you’d like?” Newt offered, taking Percival’s arm. 

Percival nodded, and Newt instantly disapparated and apparated again in his apartment living room. 

“Percy, would you like to go and change and then come and see my creatures again?” Newt asked, bending down a little so he was an equal height with Percy.

Percy nodded, and he walked into the bedroom that had become partly his. Newt waited behind and started fiddling with his case. Pickett crawled out from his pocket and onto his arm and started squeaking. 

“What is it, Pickett?” Newt asked, as he opened the case and checked the stairs. “Yes, Percy is here again. The nice boy from a few weeks ago?”

Pickett squeaked a reply, and Newt sighed. “I know he  _ looks  _ older than me, but sometimes Percival needs a break and needs to relax, so he gets to be Percy for a little bit. It’s a very human thing, I don’t know how to explain it. Just be nice to him, he’s been a very hurt little boy, ok?” 

Pickett squeaked in affirmation, and Newt smiled and placed him back on his shoulder. Percy returned, having changed into a pair of casual pants, an undershirt, and a slightly too large jumper. Newt looked up from the case at the sound of Percy walking in, and smiled. 

“Hello Percy, how are you, sweetheart?” He said, ruffling Percy’s hair. 

“Wanna see the creatures,” Percy said softly. “Can we, Uncle Newt?”

“Of course, love, let’s go say hi” Newt said, taking Percy’s hand and leading him into the case. “Step down carefully, there’s a good boy.”

Percy descended the stairs carefully, and jumped down onto the floor of Newt’s office. His desk shuffled, and Percy’s eyes lit up at the sight of the niffler, his favourite. He took hold of the niffler and cuddled him close, and the niffler snuggled into his chest and purred. 

“Uncle Newt! Look, Niffler’s here!” Percy said excitedly. 

“He’s been missing you, Percy. You’re his favourite person, I reckon” Newt said, grinning widely at seeing Percy enjoy himself. 

“He’s my favourite!” Percy said in a loud whisper. “But don’t tell the other ones, Uncle Newt! Promise?”

“I promise, sweetheart. Now, I have a big surprise for you today. I was thinking you’d like to see a dragon, hey?” Newt said, watching carefully for Percy’s reaction. 

Percy’s eyes widened, and he almost dropped the niffler but it scrambled onto the top of his head in time. “A dragon? A real dragon? Uncle Newt, I wanna see, I wanna see it!” He said excitedly, jumping up and down. 

“I thought you might, Percy. Now, I need you to leave Niffler behind, and come with me” Newt said, and Percy obeyed, putting the niffler back on the desk and taking Newt’s hand. “Good boy, come on then. Stay behind me.” Percy followed nervously, biting his thumb, as Newt led him to the back of the case into a large field where he kept his Welsh Green dragon. “Now don’t be worried, Hugo is very friendly, but very big. He was hurt a while ago so he can’t breathe fire anymore.”

“What happened?” Percy asked, looking up at Newt from where he was crouched behind him. 

“Some… nasty men took him and did some experiments that stopped his fire working. But he’s doing very well, he’s much happier now” Newt said, stopping in the middle of the field. “I’m going to whistle for him and he’ll fly in front of me. He knows me, but he might be a bit nervous of you, so I’m going to keep a hand on your neck and protect you, so he’ll think you’re my young.”

Percy nodded and stayed to the side of Newt as he whistled, and the dragon came swooping in. Percy gasped in awe and gazed up at the dragon as it flew in a circle and settled in front of Newt. Newt placed a gentle hand on Percy’s neck and held it firmly, and pushed him down slightly into a crouch. 

“Hugo, this is Percy. He’s my baby, so don’t be scared of him. He wants to say hi” Newt said, gently petting Percy’s neck as Hugo watched curiously. The dragon chirped, and settled down, and Newt sighed in relief. “Percy, would you like to go and say hi to Hugo?” 

Percy looked up nervously, but nodded. “Can I pet him, Uncle Newt?”

“Yes, if you’re careful. I’ll go with you, but you’re my baby so you need to stay close” Newt said, and starting leading Percy towards Hugo, maintaining the firm hand on Percy’s neck. When they were close to Hugo’s nose, Newt took Percy’s hand and gently placed it on Hugo’s head. “There we go, isn’t he nice?”

“He’s really soft and warm, Uncle Newt” Percy said quietly, carefully stroking Hugo’s nose. 

“He likes you, Percy” Newt smiled, still holding Percy’s hand softly. “There’s a good lad.”

The two of them stayed together with Hugo for a while, until Hugo started getting tired and Newt allowed him to fly off. Newt led Percy to another part of the suitcase, near a running stream in another field, and sat him down on the grass. Newt sat behind him and held him around the waist as Percy snuggled back. 

“Am I really your baby, Uncle Newt?” Percy asked quietly, biting his thumb. 

“My baby? You’re my little lad, I take care of you, Percy” Newt said, holding Percy’s hand gently. 

“I like it when you take care of me” Percy said. “I feel… safe, I think.”

“I’m glad, that’s all I want to do, Percy. It’s my job to take care of little you, you understand? Me being your uncle means I take care of you and keep you safe” Newt said, kissing the top of Percy’s head. 

“M’kay” Percy said, turning to his side and snuggling into Newt’s arms. “Can I have a cuddle?”

“Of course, dear” Newt said, resting his chin on Percival’s head. He rocked Percival gently, humming a song, and stroked his shoulders soothingly. “You’re a good boy, I promise you that."

“I love you, Uncle Newt” Percy mumbled, burying his face in Newt’s chest. 

Newt almost froze, slightly shocked by this display of affection from the man- boy who was usually his superior. Nevertheless, he held Percy close and kept rocking him. “Oh, Percy, I love you too. Thank you for being such a lovely boy for me.”

Percy mumbled and cuddled closer to Newt, wrapping his arms around the magiczoologist’s waist. “Mr Graves had a bad week” He mumbled. 

“Oh? Did he now? Would you like to tell me about it?” Newt said carefully. Percival never spoke about himself, so sometimes Newt might attempt to coax Percy into talking about ‘Mr Graves’ and how his life was going. “Percy?”

“He had scary dreams. And some of the people at work made him jump, and made him cry. But only when he was in his office by himself” Percy confessed, his voice muffled from being hidden in Newt’s chest. 

“Oh dear Percy, poor Mr Graves” Newt said, kissing Percy’s forehead and cradling him. “Mr Graves doesn’t tell me about it much, so he’s very lucky he has you to tell me.” Percy sniffled and tried to snuggle closer despite the fact he could not physically get closer. “Are you alright, sweetheart? Do you need to cry?” Newt said tenderly. 

Percy whimpered, and Newt held him close as he started to cry softly. “I’m sorry, Uncle Newt” He whispered.

“Oh no, it’s ok” Newt shushed. “Don’t worry, darling. It’s ok to cry. You and Mr Graves have had a very long few weeks and crying is a good way to feel better. It’s a secret between us, I won’t tell a soul.”

Percy nodded and let himself cry into Newt’s chest, feeling comforted by the warm and safe embrace. Pickett crawled out of Newt’s pocket and onto Percy’s shoulder, making soft squeaky noises in what Newt recognised as an attempt at comfort. Newt smiled at the creature, and rocked Percy as the boy cried quietly. Percy sometimes got teary when he was tired and didn't want to go to bed, but he’d never really cried with Newt. Newt theorised it was likely some left over characteristics of when he was Percival, who felt uncomfortable even smiling in front of other people for fear of perceived weakness. 

“It’s ok, sweetheart, Uncle Newt loves you” Newt whispered, as Percy’s crying started to taper off into hiccups. “Do you feel a bit better now?”

Percy nodded, his face still buried in Newt’s shirt. “Uh huh.”

“That’s good, dear. Would you like to sit here for a little longer?” Newt asked, stroking Percy’s hair. 

“Yes please, Uncle Newt. It’s nice and pretty here” Percy said, pointing at the stream and the butterfly-like creatures that flew around. 

So they sat together for an hour or so, with Percy occasionally yelping whenever he saw a new beast he hadn’t yet encountered. Sometimes Newt would have to hold tightly onto the wriggling boy to prevent him from running after the beasts, and Percy would flop down on the grass giggling. 

“You silly boy” Newt laughed, tickling Percy under the armpits as the boy wriggled around on the grass. 

“No, Uncle Newt, you’re silly!” Percy laughed, flopping onto his front and yawning. “Uncle Newt, I’m tired.”

Newt ruffled Percy’s hair, and sat him up. “Ok, sweetheart, let’s get you into bed, hey? Come on, come with Uncle Newt.”

Percy yawned again and stood up, holding onto Newt’s hand as he was taken to the exit of the case. He trudged up the stairs sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he went. When he reached the exit, he scrambled onto the floor of the bedroom. Newt followed him quickly out of the case and helped him up from the floor. 

“Come on now, time for pajamas” Newt said, taking Percy to sit on the bed. 

Percival pouted and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m too tired, Uncle Newt!” He whined, getting teary and impatient. 

“I know, baby, but let me get your pajamas on first. Then Uncle Newt will read you a story and you can get off to sleep” Newt hushed, and grabbed Percy’s pajamas out of the dressing table drawer. 

Percy wriggled grumpily but didn’t start crying as Newt thought he might. Newt sighed in relief and helped Percy take his jumper and undershirt off and replace them with a long-sleeved night shirt. The shirt was a bit too big for Percy and the way the sleeves ran past his hands was absolutely adorable in Newt’s eyes. 

“Aww, my cutie pie” Newt couldn’t help but coo, ruffling Percy’s fluffy hair. 

Percy blushed and hid his face in his hands. Newt then helped him out of his trousers and underwear and into his pajama pants. The minute he was completely changed, Percy fell into Newt’s lap and clung onto him like a Bowtruckle on a tree. 

“Story time, Uncle Newt?” He asked, looking up at Newt with those deep brown eyes he loved. 

Newt cuddled him close and pressed a gentle kiss into his hair. “Of course, sweetheart. Just let Uncle Newt have a little cuddle with his baby boy first.”

Percy wrapped his arms around Newt as they sat on the bed together, and hid his face in the magiczoologist’s chest. Percy craved this kind of physical contact, even when he wasn’t regressed, but Mr Graves wasn’t much of a toucher; he felt it indicated weakness, and so his touch-starved nature was only evident when he was regressed. So he and Uncle Newt would often spend hours cuddled up together, reading or talking or even just sitting in silence. Out of all the aspects of his ‘little time’ that Percival loved, this meant the most to him. Just being allowed to sit in quiet with someone who loved him unconditionally meant the world to Percival. 

It was only about half an hour that they sat together, but Percy had already started snoring quietly and making little sleep noises. Newt gently maneuvered Percy into bed, trying desperately to keep the boy asleep, and pulled the blankets up over him. He tucked in a plush niffler that Queenie had made next to Percival, and kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart, Uncle Newt loves you very much” Newt whispered, brushing Percival’s hair away from his eyes. 

Newt left the room in darkness and took his suitcase with him as he went back in the living room to drink and read while Percy slept.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments!!!!! and send me requests and other stuff at irlbyron on tumblr!!!


End file.
